


Love At First Sight

by MarinaLupin



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: Blaine era o cliente perfeito para certas armadilhas, como se apaixonar à primeira vista pelo lindo garoto de programa, Kurt. 
[Universo Alternativo | Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel | Drabble]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos aos seus devidos autores. Sem plágio. Sem fins lucrativos.

Você poderia dizer que Blaine Devon Anderson era um fodido na vida. Seu irmão Cooper sempre dissera que o garoto tinha tendência a cair em armadilhas, como épocas festivas em Shoppings Centers feitas para a população gastar todo seu dinheiro com coisas inúteis. E ele estava completamente certo. Por isso, Cooper não se surpreenderia se lhe contasse o que tinha acontecido.

Blaine era um romântico incorrigível, que acreditava em amor à primeira vista, olhares que se cruzam de repente e te dão a impressão de imãs, sensação de corrente elétrica passando pela pele, coração batendo alto... Essas coisas.

Isso explicava em boa parte o porquê dele ainda estar sozinho, esperando a pessoa certa, seu amor à primeira vista. Blaine só nunca se perguntara onde aconteceria essa troca de olhares.

Passava da meia noite quando deixou a casa de um amigo, um pouco afastada do centro da cidade. De noite as ruas eram diferentes, vivas de uma forma diferente. Você poderia ver em becos pessoas fumando, sem tetos, bêbados e um número realmente alto de bordeis abertos e prostitutas pela rua. Nada disso interessava a Blaine, primeiro porque todo aquele ambiente o deixava aflito em relação a um eventual assalto e porque Blaine era gay demais para se interessar pelas prostitutas quase despidas nas calçadas.

Ele era o cliente feito para cair em certas armadilhas, e essa armadilha, parada na esquina, com uma calça de couro preta obscenamente justa e uma regata vermelha, parecia ter sido feita só pra ele. Fosse o lugar que fosse, Blaine só conseguia pensar em anjos quando parou o carro em frente ao rapaz.

Ele era pálido, alto, com um corpo sensacional, lábios rosados e quando se virou para Blaine, ele pode ver os olhos perfeitamente azuis... Um anjo.

— Olá... — abaixou o vidro, meio receoso. Tinha 24 anos, mas nunca tinha feito algo parecido. Seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca, era normal isso? Como poderia alguém ser tão bonito assim?

— Hey, babe. — pelo amor de Deus, aquele homem definitivamente não era humano, que voz era aquela? Blaine não pode fazer muito por si mesmo, quando o garoto aproximou-se da janela sorrindo para ele, só podia ficar lá parado, babando como um idiota.

— Eu... Ah... Meu nome... Blaine, meu nome é Bla-blaine. — Blaine definitivamente tinha perdido controle sobre qualquer aspecto de si mesmo, ele basicamente queria ficar ali pra sempre, apenas admirando o outro, não conseguia desprender seus olhos daquele mar azul.

— Um lindo nome. — sorriu o garoto mais ainda. — Meu nome é Kurt, gracinha.

Blaine corou com o apelido, tendo mais uma sessão de derretimento ao ouvir o nome de Kurt e o que ele dissera.

— A gente podia se divertir, o que você acha? — perguntou Kurt, com um sorriso um pouco mais malicioso. Estendeu a mão tocando de leve a ponta dos dedos no rosto do outro, fazendo o garoto desfrutar de um momento diferente, quando pareceu que uma corrente elétrica perpassou a pele de ambos. Estava acontecendo o que o Anderson sempre sonhara, bem ali, numa madrugada qualquer em um bairro ruim...

Blaine acenou com a cabeça, com o rosto o mais vermelho possível, os olhos dourados vivos e um pedaço de um sorriso nervoso.

— Eu adoro os tímidos… — brincou Kurt entrando no carona do carro, com um sorriso muito bonito e malicioso no rosto, deixando a Blaine apenas a opção de sorrir bobamente e o admirar.

E foi assim que Blaine acabou em seu quarto, depois da melhor noite de sexo de sua vida, com a mão na cabeça, se perguntando o quão fodido ele estava. Ele era um romântico e românticos entendem de paixões, ele sabia que estava estupidamente apaixonado por um garoto que conhecera a menos de um dia.... Um garoto de programa!

Mas ele não podia se impedir de suspirar quando lembrava de Kurt, seus olhos, sua pele, sua boca... Mais suspiros. Ele estava em fogo só de ‘lembrar’ de Kurt! E mais que isso, a sensação boa que sentira nos braços do outro, ou a forma como ele o fazia querer estar com ele por mais um dia, ou dois, ou mil, talvez para sempre.

Ele por eras tinha pedido por uma paixão, por um amor à primeira vista, e fosse quem fosse que atendesse esses pedidos, mesmo com um senso de humor bizarro, ele lhe era eternamente grato. Pelo resto do dia Blaine sentiu-se nada menos que feliz. A situação era uma droga, mas talvez valesse à pena lutar por ela.


End file.
